


Composing

by NikkiPond



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU Captain America: Civil War, Alternate Universe, Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Loki doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPond/pseuds/NikkiPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki in Captain America: Civil Wars</p><p>Loki <em>may</em> have heard about the Registration Act on news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composing

"--Registration Act must be passed." Tony Stark said over the television.

Loki sighs before he turns off the television, shaking his head. He was lying down comfortably on his couch in his lovely apartment. He had heard the news about the Registration Act, and that Tony Stark supporting it. There are rallies against it, and from according to what he heard, Steve Rogers is against it. 

It's fortunate for Loki that he is laying low and not really considered doing some 'heroic' acts. And that he is not human and under no obligation to submit himself to their laws. He had nothing to worry. 

While he heard to those who did not registered would be considered a terrorist and under arrest with no trial, Loki knew how to dodge them.

Humans always fighting and creating wars, Loki shakes his head. 

His phone rang, and Loki frowns before picking it up. He already suspects who is calling him.

" _Loki!_ "

"Stark, before you ask, no I am not interested to be part of your affairs and do I need to remind you that I am no under obligation to submit your government? I'm not human."

He could hear Stark grinning on the phone. "First of all, you are an America citizen, according to the legal documents, lollipops. Second, I do need some support buddy and who better than--"

Loki turns off his phone before Stark could continue, hoping the mortal would be smart enough to know that he is not interested. He picks up a bowl of popcorn and entertains himself what to do before training. 

"Loki!"

Loki sighs once again, hearing the front door knocking before opening it.

"You have heard the news?" Verity enters the room, her eyes frantic.

"Who doesn't?" Loki picks up the bowl, then walks to the kitchen and puts it on the sink while Verity follows him behind. 

"And you think I should register?"

"If the law has passed?" Loki shrugs, leaning against the sink. "It's too early to say. If it does, then you must register if you want to use your powers."

"But what's your opinion of it? Do you think it is right for those phonies to have all our information that anyone could hack?" Verity gestures widely.

He takes a small sip of glass of water, eyeing at Verity, "So you are opposed to it?"

"Well I don't know what to think? I mean, I came here asking you what you think of it."

"I have no opinion of it," he says casually.

**Author's Note:**

> While I have not seen CA:CW since the film hasn't come out yet, this is mostly base on speculation and from the MARVEL comics. I'm going to assume that Tony Stark did encourage the public about the Registration Act. 
> 
> Set in Loki's Legend universe, during Loki's Legend: Breaking.
> 
> As much as I love Loki to be really involved of CA:CW and maybe we could see him fighting in action and interacting some of the Avengers (surprise!), I couldn't imagine at that state of timeline would Loki be involved or even brought to the event. As he says, he's not human and under no obligation to do so, and it's not like there would be humans hunting him down. Though Loki knows there are few people who knew of his whereabouts, he's confident to avoid them. Though, hypothetically speaking, if Loki was pressured, he would definitely have an opinion and pick a side :)
> 
> But while he would not be involved, I might do a "What-If" story about Loki in CA:CW, and we get to see who's side Loki is on.


End file.
